Kikyou and the posing cane
by Takemaru
Summary: Kikyo stumbles on a power to make people see what they want most in life so how does that effect Inuyasha and his friends?
1. The Cane

**Great apologies, me + spelling disaster, much sorryness please read my Fan-fic and comment good or bad**

**Kikyou and the Posing Cane**

**Chapter one!**

**Inuyasha was sitting quietly on top of a large hill thinking to himself "Kikyou and I to be together was all I ever wanted then Kagome showed up……" Kagome sat down to join him,**

**"I brought you some dinner." She said as she handed him a bowl of fried white rice. Inuyasha grabbed the bowl and started eating. "I've been thinking lately Inuyasha, do you ever think that your dad gave you and Sesshomaru the right swords?"**

**"What do you mean." Inuyasha horsed putting down his bowl.**

**"Well, it's just that if you had tensaga you could revive Kikyou, and we all no how Sesshomaru feels about the-" Inuyasha stood up walked about 20 feet before he jumped on a high tree branch leaving Kagome all alone. "I guess he's never thought of it." She sighed. Kagome walked back inside with Miroku, Shipo, and Songo.**

**Kayade sat by herself in her house in front of her warm fire. Her eye widened as she herd her door fly open .**

**"I herd great stories of the posing cane, but never could I imagine you had it." Said a calm voice. Kayade turned around in shock.  
"Kikyou!" She gasped. Kikyou just laughed. "The powers of the cane are to great, no good will ever come from using them!"**

**"Don't tell me it's never called to you Kayade, don't tell me you've never tested it's power." Kayade stayed silent as she try and thrust the cane into the fire. The cane landed in the pit of the fire but did not burn, instead the fire slowed down until it was gone, Kikyou grabbed it and walked out the door.**

**"Kikyou! Wait!" Kayade called. But it was no use, without her cane Kayade couldn't keep up anyway.**

**Inuyasha was still sitting in the tree when he caught on to Kikyou's sent. He looked up to find long green soul catchers flying gracefully high above him northward in the air. "Kikyou." he Sighed.**

"_**Die Inuyasha!" She yelled as she shot an arrow into his heart pinning him to a tree. Forcing him to drop the jewel he Stoll on the ground. "Kikyou?" he cried.**_

"_**KIKYOU, KIKYOU, KIKYOU! I don't who she is but my name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME!" Kagome protested.**_

"**_You were with her weren't you!" Kagome yelled "I……." Inuyasha replied in unusually calm voice. "YOU WERE!" Kagome ran home in tears._**

**_"_I just can't stay here, with Kikyou around." Inuyasha thought as he jumped from the tree and followed Kikyou thinking he was unnoticed. They ended up in the cave of Omigumo after a long walk through the thick woods.**

**Kikyou stopped, lay the cane down on the ground and say "I know you're there Inuyasha, I figured you couldn't help but follow" Kikyou laughed "so predictable, Inuyasha? Do you know what this is?" She asked pointing to the posing cane."**

**"Isn't that the old bats cane?" He asked "Why do you have it."**

**"This cane Inuyasha, can make people hallucinate to see what the desire most in life, and all with a simple spell."**

**"The old hag had this the whole time, I wonder why she kept it to herself" Inuyasha thought. "what do you want it for anyway Kikyou" Kikyou smiled as she explained.**

**"Getting spirits gets more difficult as demons take over the world, it seems every time I find a human soul a demon trudges by to eat them whole. with people in hallucinations it'll be so much faster to steel there souls and get away." Kikyou sighed, then she folded her hands as she began to chant. Inuyasha slowly went off into his own land while Kikyou continued her chant.**

**"Kikyou." Inuyasha thought totally missing most of the conversation. "You can never sound mad, not like……."**

_**"SIT!"**_

_**"INUYASHA YOU PEEPING THOM!"**_

_**"I'M GOING HOME, AND I'M TAKING THE JEWEL SHARDS WITH ME!"**_

_**"INUYASHA!"**_

**_"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!"_**

**"You're voice is more cold, ever since you died it's been that way. I guess you and Kagome, you're just so…… so……..different."**

**I know, i know, my chapters are real short, but don't not worry, cause i'll have more of the story up soon, like by tomorrow i hope.**


	2. Back at the house

**Kikyou and the Posing Cane**

**Chapter 2!**

**Inuyasha suddenly drifted off into want seemed to be a dream. In Inuyasha's hallucination he saw himself standing standing in a large valley to the right of him in a sword sheath sit tetsiga and behind his left shoulder was Kagome with her hand over his shoulder to the left of him in a sword sheath was the Tensaga and behind his left shoulder stand Kikyou smirking jealously at Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha, does this girl mean more to you then I do?" Kikyou asked coldly as she sneered to the thought. **

**Kagome just frowned thinking "I'll never fill Kikyou's shoes, they love each other more then anything"**

**Inuyasha looked to Kagome, then he looked to Kikyou, and they both smiled as if all their pain had floated away, they both laughed and life was good.**

**Kikyou chuckled to see Inuyasha in this new found state. "You know Inuyasha, this wouldn't have happened if you could just stay away, but I needed to test the cane on someone. It's a pity you'll be staying like this, I hate to admit that even I have no use for a hanyou I only suck from the pure human." Kikyou sat down "what could he be seeing in his head right now" some Ideas flashed through Kikyou head she thought of Inuyasha as a full demon. The death to Sesshomaru. The death to Naraku, Inuyasha is convinced my blood lies in that mans hands we all know what he wants of that man. I wonder what Inuyasha does see, there's so much he could want.**

**Back at the house Kayade burst through the door. "Kikyou, she took the posing cane!" she gasped**

**"Posing cane?" Shipo asked "What is that"**

**"I've herd of that" Said Miroku. "It's a weapon that people used in ancient wars, so people would hallucinate their deepest desire until they starved to death, it's said that there is no way to break the trance."**

**"No way to break the trance? Who ever herd of a trance that can't be broken." stated Sango**

**"There has to be some way." Said Shipo. A gasping Myouga suddenly entered the room.**

**"Myouga?" The group questioned together.**

**"Didn't you leave after that battle a few weeks ago?" Asked Shipo curiously.**

**"No, he came back after that, it was the most recent battle he left after." Sango said annoyed.**

**"Well I…….." The little flee started.**

**"Anyways" Miroku sighed. "where did she get the posing cane-"**

**"Ahhh the posing cane" The flee interrupted. "I've only witnessed it's magic but once, I was with Inuyasha's father when he himself was struck by it's magic, I had always herd the cane was unstoppable, but no one understands how my lord escaped the attack." Myouga told the story.**

**_"My lord wake up! Wake up!" Myouga holard into the young demons ear. Myouga had almost sucked the creature pail and was quite plump with blood. Just then a tall black haired woman ran to him out of no where, she had a big belly as it appeared she was far into a pregnancy of something that must have been at least the size of a hanyou. The woman was in tears as fell to her knees beside the demon._**

_**"Wake up! Wake up!" She cried to his face "I need you!" Suddenly the demon woke up.**_

_**"Takemaru! Where'd he go!"**_

_**"He left my lord." Myouga cried "but I have a feeling we'll see him again.**_

**"It is said that now a priestest has it." Myouga explained**

**"So there is a way to get out of the trance!" Shipo exclaimed.**

**"But still." Sighed Miroku, "how did Kikyou get it?"**

**"That's not important." Kayade said avoiding that she had it, "Ye must find Inuyasha so he can get the cane back, what Kikyou could do if she harnessed that power is unthinkable."**

**"I wonder where Inuyasha is" Said Sango blondly.**

**Kagome was zoned out through pretty much this whole conversation thinking "She's here! Well, I spose we all know where Inuyasha is, I wonder what it is she did to him this time. Well with her around I spose I have no choice but to go home, they'll all be leaving to save him from whatever she did, but I could care less! He can save himself for all I care!"**

**For thoughs of you who don't know, takemaru killed inuyasha's dad in the 3rd movie right after Inuyasha was born.:(**

**hee hee not the end i think they'll prolly be five chapters, have fun with them... please anyways. Till next time!**


	3. shortest chapter ever!

**Kagome truged home. "Everytime we're finally getting along Kikyou shows up!" Kagome thought red with anger "I'll never have what she does with him, but why do i wish i do?" Kagome's mind was racing as she ran face first into a tree and fell to the ground. "This is the tree..."**

**_"I CHOOSE TO LIVE!" Kagome yelled riping the arrow out of Inuyasha's heart"_**

_**"IS...THAT!" Inuyasha stamerd looking down to the brocken purple fragment.**_

_**"Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly "You've never called me by my name before.**_

_**"Kagome, I'll always protect you!" Inuyasha yelled**_

_**"KIKYOU! I never stop thinking about you! not even for a moment!" Inuyasha cried.**_

**With that thought Kagome grunted as she got up brushing the dirt off her ass, "That's all he'll ever see when he looks at me, she's all he'll ever disire." a tear fell down Kagome's cheek as she walked over to the well and jumped in.**

**"We can't wait anymore." Said Miroku calmly.**

**"I guess we'll have to go this one without Kagome." Sango replied**

**"But..." Shipo said**

**"No" Inturupted Myouga, "It's important we go now, we've already waited to long."**

**"But where should we go first?" Asked Miroku.**

**"well, considering how good Inuyasha's nose is he could have followed Kikyou from anywhere." They all walked outside and looked straight up to find Kikyou's soul collecters flying swiftly tword the woods.**

**"I'll stay here, incase Kagome comes back." Sighed Kayade. Sango, Shipo and Miroku went off as Myouga flew into the oppisite direction. The three of them folowed Kikyou's soul collecters straight to the cave of Omigumo to find Inuyasha in a trance to the will of Kikyou.**

**Kagome relaxed in her bath. "I love my home, no Inuyasha, no yelling and there is always a nice hot bath waiting for me." she thought. Memories flashed through her head, being tied to that tree, watching Kikyou and Inuyasha kiss. She couldn't descibe the way that hurt her. And she couldn't help but blame him for the way he felt. "How is it I can miss him when I'm angry at everything he does, I need to be with him." Kagome always ended up going back cause she missed Inuyasha, but the feeling came more sudden, and grew to the point she couldn't ignore it.**

**"KAGOME! DINNER!" Mrs. Higoroshi yelled through the house.**

**"You look kinda lifeless sis." Souta said at dinner. Kagome ignored the comment as she stared into her raman noodles in front of her.**

**"Oh she's probally just tired." Kagome's mom said cheerfully "You have to remeber her days are not like yours or mine. Kagome tried so hard not to think of the futal ara. But she couldn't help but picture Inuyasha laying on the ground souless to the burden of hell bacause he can't help but follow Kikyou everywhere she goes.**

**"I for one think she should stay here and lead a normal life." Exclaimed Kagome's grandfather.**

**"I don't think she can hear you" Souta chuckled. **

**"I HAVE TO GO BACK!" Kagome yelled randomly standign up and banging her fists on the table causing everything on it to vibrate. She ran to the well as fast as she could not even bothering to change out of her pajam's or grab some food like she normally does. She burst through the front door of thier lonley hut finding Kayade sitting in front of a fire.**

**"KAYADE!" she called "where are they!" Kayade took her outside and showed her Kikyou's sould collecters.**

**"Follow the soul collecters, where they'll lead you i do not know." She replied.**

**"LET HIM GO KIKYOU!" Miroku yelled.**

**"You didn't bring the girl." Kikyou noticed. "I don't blame her for leaving maybe she's finally found her place, i might not have to use this on her after all." Kikyou looked down at the posing cane, then to Inuyasha's apearingly lifeless face.**

* * *

**I know, yet another short chapter sorry... keep reading please :)**


	4. GRAND FINALLY!

**Hee hee, last one**

**Kikyou and the posing cane**

**4**

**omg, the site won't let me read my own story and i don't know where i left off embarresed so bare with me if i start a little earler then planned.**

**"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled happily up the hill. Kagome ran down the hill sweating from the far distance she ran. Kagome pointed her arrow at Kikyou.**

**"Let Inuyasha go!" Kagome yelled shooting the arrow down near Kikyou's feet. "maybe she'll think i missed unpurpose." She thought embaressed. Kikyou looked down at Inuyasha the slowly looked up as if she reherced it to be dramatic.**

**"The more i see Inuyasha the less i believe i do have the power to let him go." Kikyou said sounding more angry then usual. Seeing Kikyou look down to him remined Kagome why she showed up in the first place.**

**"Inuyasha!" She screamed as her eyes filled up with tears. "Inuyasha you can't die! Why did you let her do this to you!" Kagome yelled. "INUYASHA! wake up! you can't do this to me!" "I't must really hurt." she thought "To have the only one you love try to kill you over and over again."**

_**"Die Inuyasha!"**_

_**"K-Kikyou?"**_

_**"Come with me Inuyasha, where we can be together forever"**_

_**"Kikyou, I love you!"**_

**INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!' The dog demon did not move. Until a tear fell down Kagome's cheek and and silently on Inuyasha's face. He sturred. As Miroku, Shippo, and Sango all gathered closer.**

**"Why the hell are so many people so close to me." He asked anoyed as ever.**

**"Inuyasha! you'll never change! Kagome saves your butt and all you can do is cuss at all of us." Shippo moaned.**

**"Inuyasha you're okay! I was so scared! Kagome cried as she fell into his arms.**

**"huh?" Inuyasha said "So what did i miss?" Kagome quickly sat up properly and blushed as Kikyou inconspicusly left flown by her soul collecters.**

**'let's go home, we'll talk there." Sais Miroku happily.**

**"Good I'm starving." Shippo smiled**

**"What exactly did happen." Sango question just as confused as everyone else. After awhile Inuyasha began to remember the things Kikyou said and about the trance she put him through and everything he saw in said trance. He was sitting in the tree again thinking about this whole thing when Kagome came out.**

**"That was just a hallucination he" He thought, "I want the Tensaga to be with Kikyou, but I want the Tetsiga to protect Kagome, but I guess I can't have both. If Naraku hadn't deseved Kikyou in the first place, Kagome wouldn't even exsist, he has everything to do with her being around."  
Just then Kagome walked out. "Do you believe in destiny?" She asked.  
"huh?" Inuyasha said.  
"I was thinking, about the sword thingy again, maybe it was pure destiny that you got tensaga."  
"yeah," Inuyasha smiled "It was destiny"**

**"I gotta go home. I came out to say goodbye"**

**"Why bother." Inuyasha groaned. "you have to come back, it's not like you're leaving forever."**

**"I WAS BEING NICE!" Kagome yelled. "Sit boy!"**

**THE END**

**I Kno i kno, this is the shortest yet, but it's over, so no worries!**


End file.
